1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle door latches incorporating locking mechanism for securing the vehicle against unauthorised entry. More specifically the invention relates to said door latches incorporating an electrically powered actuating facility for remote operation of the latch by a central locking system of the vehicle and, preferably, incorporating a selectively operable powered superlocking facility whereby the latch cannot be freed from a locked condition even if an intruder gains access to latch actuating elements within the vehicle e.g. the interior door handle or sill button as by breaking a window or probing into or through the door. The latter facility is variously referred to as "deadlocking" or "double locking" in some other contexts but the term "superlocking" will be used herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of known latches having these facilities are described inter alia in our patents or patent applications GB 2 207 698 and equivalent EP 0 302 642 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,098; and in GB -A-2 227 049 and equivalent EP-A-0379273.